Betrayal, Punishments and Forgiveness
by moonlover66
Summary: when gods commit their betrayal, what is their punishment? will there be forgiveness? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I changed some minor details in this chapter. I will also re-edit the other chapters before continuing with the story. Some of you may not see the difference, but i hope it's better :)**

* * *

><p>Once, before beasts roamed the earth, gods lived in the heavens watching over earth. Then when humans were born evil emerged seeking power to rule the world. The power that the great evil wanted was the sacred crystal, however the crystal belonged to a powerful god and so evil devised a plan which brought the gods to their demise. Some of the gods were seduced by evil; that came to be known as the "fallen", but the gods called them titans. They were locked deep in mountain Tartarus where they were imprisoned for all eternity.<p>

**Heaven**

Above in the sky a castle was floating among the clouds. The castle walls were grey and ancient. In one of the chambers, the room was painted a deep red, the furniture were golden that shined from the candle flames that were lit. On the far corner there was circular looking mattress, on it laid a young woman, one look at her and you would think she's nothing more than a human, but that is not true. She is the goddess of war and fortune, her name is Raye, her powers are made up of fire and it was said one touch from her gentle hands will burn anything and anyone to ashes in a mere second. Reylina has long black soft hair that reached the ground; her eyes were reddish violet; some say you could see flames in her eyes. The goddess of war and fortune was also known as the oracle, because she could see visions of the future.

"mmm" moaned Raye in her sleep, she became restless in her sleep because of her nightmare. Her face was covered in sweat, her head was shaking from side to side, and suddenly she woke up gasping violently.

"This is the third time I have this nightmare, what does it mean?" Raye wondered, she can't recall what her nightmare was, only little pieces like a women covered in blood with a sword in her hand. Something terrible is going to happen and it frightened her.

**In the courtyard**

"Mina! Give me back my book" yelled the young woman as she ran after her.

"Ami, stop being such a bore" Mina told Ami laughing gently and running away from here.

"That's none of your business, it's better than just sitting there and wasting my time daydreaming" Ami said. She finally was able to catch up to Mina and snatch the book from here.

"You're no fun" Mina said with a pout.

"Yes I am. It's just that my "fun" is different than yours, it's more..." Ami was saying when she was cut off by Mina.

"More booorrriiinnggg!" Mina said loudly while she emphasized the word boring.

"Would you stop, said another woman, you know how she is Mina; after all she is the goddess of wisdom... which means she is monotonous."

Ami is the goddess of wisdom; her powers are made of water and ice. She is also known for being the ice queen because when she cries her tears turn to ice.

"Ha ha very funny Lita" Ami said sarcastically, monotonous is kind of another way to say boring.

"Sorry Ami, but you do know were just teasing you" Mina said smiling; Ami looked at her friend and smiled as well. She could never stay mad at them, they were like sisters.

Mina is the goddess of love, she is able to see the aura of love and tell who the soul mate of another is, and her powers are made up of the light of the sun. Mina was considered the most beautiful goddess, she has long blonde hair that reached her ankle, her eyes were baby blue and her skin is so pale and soft.

Lita is the goddess of nature and strength; she controls the plants and flowers on earth. According to physical strength she is the strongest. Lita has long wavy brown hair that as long as Reylina's, her eyes were emerald green and her skin is tanned.

Serenity however was known as the supreme goddess, and some called her the white princess. Serenity has long silver hair that she keeps in two buns on the side of her head, her eyes were a cerulean blue and her skin was as white as the snow, some considered her the rival of Mina's beauty. The reason for her being the supreme goddess is because she wields the silver crystal which is bound to heaven. It was said a long time ago the crystal created heaven and without its mistress heaven would be doomed, but no one knows why. Therefore the council set one important rule and that is to never betray the mistress of the silver crystal.

"Has anyone seen Raye or Serenity?" asked Mina.

"Raye is in her chamber, she said she was tired and went to sleep, but I don't know where serenity is, answered Lita, "never mind there she is" Lita said as she saw Serenity walk towards them.

"Hey girls, where's Raye?" asked Serenity, looking around but cannot find her.

"She's sleeping" answered Mina.

"No I'm not" Reylina said walking to where the girls were, "so what have you girls been up to lately" she asked.

"You know, if you sleep a lot you can gain a lot of weight" Serenity said slyly.

"You know, if you keep stuffing your face with junk, then you will turn into the goddess of cow" Raye retaliated.

"That is not true. Take it back, you're just jealous of my figure" Serenity said; crossing her arms in front of her.

"Ya I'm jealous of your figure which resembles a pig" Raye said wickedly.

"Raye you're so mean" Serenity wailed, tears forming in her eyes.

"God Serenity! Stop your wailing before you turn someone deaf" Reylina said covering her ears with her hands.

"Ugh I hate you" Serenity said angry and stuck her tongue out.

Serenity and Raye were like sisters and would always argue with each other, but no matter what they say or do to each other they can never hate each one another.

"Anyway, to answer your question, there's really nothing to do here" Mina said sadly," how I wish if we were only mortals" she said dreamily.

"And there she goes again" Ami said in annoyance," how many times have you said the exact same thing, you should stop thinking of things that will never happen"

"Don't start Ami; you too want to be a mortal, who would want to live as a god" Mina said getting angry.

"Come on you too, don't start arguing now, besides you know Ami will never admit it' Lita said.

"There's nothing to admit" Ami said trying to convince them, however, deep in her heart she knew it was a lie.

"Anyway, have you guys finished your duties...?" Raye began to say when she felt something, it was like someone was watching them, but when she looked around there was no one.

"Is everything alright" Serenity asked when she saw Raye look around.

"Ya, it's just I felt like we were being watched" Raye told her, for some reason she feels restless.

"Okay that's creepy. You know other than us no one can come here and yes we finished our duties. Everything is going fine down on earth" Mina said, she looked at her friend and wondered if she should tell her, yes there was something going on, something with her powers.

"Is something wrong Mina" Raye asked her friend when she saw her space out.

"What? Oh no, it's just ummm..." Mina began, she still wasn't sure if she should tell her.

"Yes, what is it?" Reylina asked in concern.

" Weeellll, something happened the other day, when I was watching over earth I saw these two people and as you know I can see their love aura, but something happened" Mina explained, in her mind she was debating if she should continue or not.

"What happened?" asked Ami as she became interested in hearing what her friend had to say. She wasn't the only one; Lita was also interested in hearing what Mina has to say.

"Umm...you know how I was bored right? Well I don't know how I did it, but I was able to...how should I say it... play around with their aura" Mina said quickly while looking down on the ground. The others were clearly amazed, they never new Mina could do that.

"What do you mean you were able to play around with their aura?" Raye asked surprised.

"The couple that I saw were connected to each other, so they were one another soul mate, but somehow I was able to cut that connection and tie it to someone else" Mina said.

"What? How were you able to do that?" Lita asked amazed.

"I don't know; I just did. When I cut off their connection someone walked by and then the woman's aura connected with other man, of course I returned the couple's connection afterward" Mina told them.

"I still can't believe you were able to do that" Ami said still in shock.

"I don't even know how I did it" Mina said. She tried to remember how she exactly did it, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Are you sure it was you. I mean what if you were imagining it" Serenity told her.

"No I'm pretty sure it was me" Mina said without a doubt.

"We will talk about this later, we will go to the council and ask them what is going on" Raye said. She thought this might be a good idea to talk to the council about her visions.

"Yes, that's a good idea" Ami said, she too has something she wanted to ask about.

The girls decided to go back to their chamber and tomorrow morning they will meet with council.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** so if your wondering why i haven't used their original name, don't worry i will but later on in the story.

also im talking it really slow with this story for a few reasons:

**1st**: i have quizes and tests

**2nd**: still developing ideas as i write

alright then, i hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>on the east side of the castle, there was a garden filled with roses, and all kinds of flowers. In the middle of the garden was a lake, in the middle of the lake was the reflection of a lonely moon. The moon is usually so bright that it out shone the stars, however, on this particular night the moon is very dull and and cold. Beside the rose bush is a bench, and on the bench sat Serenity,she seemed to be deep in her thoughts. A long time ago, gods and humans were allowed to interact with each other, but one day everything changed, for some reason it became forbidden to engage with humans; gods were forced to watch over the humans from above.<p>

'I wonder what happened between us and the humans?' Serenity thought.

that's not all, somehow she knows something is not right, like a part of her is missing, but she doesn't know why. She decided to ask the council about a few things,like their powers, it feels like they are blocked and could not be reached. Serenity then heard a noise behind her, she turned around to see what it is.

" Minetta." Serenity asked surprised to see her awake, " what are you doing, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

" so should you." Minetta told her and smiled.

" yes, but I couldn't sleep" serenity said while looking at the luscious roses

Minetta looked at serenity, " can I ask you something?" Minetta asked

" sure" serenity said and turned around to look at her friend.

" do you ever feel like apart of you is missing, like your soul is half and not complete"Minetta asked looking straight at serenity's eyes.

serenity smiled and said, " yes I do, I was just thinking about it. but why do I get the feeling that's not what you were trying to ask."

Minetta looked at serenity and wondered, "I know the others have been experiencing the same thing but they ignore what is going on here and pretend as if it doesn't matter but I have to know serenity. what are we exactly, I mean I keep having dreams of this man who keeps calling me "Mina", there were also others but I cant remember. Serenity tell me what happened long ago that made the council create a role that forbade us from talking to humans.

serenity looked at her friend and didn't know what to say, "Minetta I honestly don't know, yes I have been having the dreams too, and I don't think they are just dreams; they're more of a memory. I don't know why we are having these dreams and I don't know what happened in the past, if anyone knows its the council, especially Setsuna."

" Ya that's true, but you know they will never tell us the truth" Minetta said and sighed." I didn't want to tell you this but umm, even though the five of us are best friends yet, at the same time it feels like were not really close. Its like the only reason why we stay together is because were the only ones here."

" that may be, but that's not entirely true. we were best friends a long time ago Minetta." serenity said

" then why cant we remember?" Minetta said desperate." we don't recal anything from our past, like how we met, where we were born and do we even have mothers."

" have you ever wondered why one rule was to be obeyed and that is not to betray the mistress of the silver crystal which is me. Its because the moon goddess before me was betrayed by her friends, but no one seems to know why she was betrayed and what happened, however when she was betrayed, heaven was nearly destroyed and so the council made sure the past does not repeat it self." serenity explained

" that's great serenity, but that brings us back to the point, why? Minetta sighed," there are so many questions"

" one day we will have the answers" serenity said reassuringly, " we have to" she whispered and looked back at the roses.

Minetta stayed with serenity for a while and went back to her chamber.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Reylina, Amelia, Minetta, Lilita and serenity met outside the council's door.<p>

" have anyone been inside before" Lilita asked worried

" I don't think so" Amelia said

" come on lets go in, there's nothing to be afraid of" Reylina told them, she then walked up to the door and opened it.

inside the council room was nothing, it was just blank, everywhere they turned is just white, like an empty space.

" woah! what is this? Reylina are you sure this is the council room?" Lilita asked

" I don't know, i have never been in here" Reylina said, 'could this really be the council's room?' Reylina thought.

then a ball of purple light appeared and a tall figure was standing in-front of them.

" how may I help you" said the figure, apparently it was a woman

" and you are..." Reylina asked

" my name is Setsuna,goddess of time and space" Setsuna said in a gentle voice

" and where are the rest of the council Setsuna" Reylina asked

" they will not be attending, its just me. Now tell me, how can I help you" Setsuna said

" we are here to ask you about the strange things that are happening" Minetta said

" yes, like our powers" Reylina asked

Setsuna looked at them knowing exactly what they want.

" what about your powers" setsquare asked

" well, first of all Minetta acquired new powers like cutting a couple's connection , and I keep having dreams,more like visions of the future,but I cant seem to recall what they were when I wake up" Reylina asked anxiously

" its not just Reylina and Minetta" Amelia said in a small voice, " I...when I was at the lake, I saw a reflection or I don't know maybe a vision like Reylina, and I saw..."

" what did you see?" Setsuna asked her suspiciously

Amelia looked at her, she knows she shouldn't be saying this, after all it was forbidden, but she has to know.

" I saw a man, with blonde hair" Amelia said

"do you know who he was Amelia?" serenity asked

" no I couldn't see his face, just the color of his hair" Amelia said

" okay, then do you know him or have you met him somewhere?" Lilita asked

" I don't think so" Amelia said,but she knows for sure that she knows him, but how?

Setsuna knew what was going but,' they shouldn't be remembering the past. we made sure of that' Setsuna thought

" and what else did you see?" asked Setsuna

" nothing that's it, I just saw the man but he was sleeping in some kind of crystal like substance" Amelia said

" what about you Lilita, have anything strange happened to you?" asked Setsuna.

" well I guess its my turn. I cant see visions of the future like Reylina or see reflections in the water, but I can control the weather" Lilita said

" what do you mean you can control the weather?" asked Minetta

" like I can make it rain and produce thunder and lightening" replied Lilita

" is that all? what about your strength?" asked Setsuna

" no,nothing is wrong with my physical strength if that's what your asking. why?" Lilita asked

" its nothing, I just wanted to see if there was anything else" Setsuna said

" well tell us. what is going on with our powers." Reylina asked

" im sorry girls, but I cannot tell you, its too soon" Setsuna said

" like hell you cant" said Reylina angrily, " we have every right to know, who do you think are hiding things that concerns us and do what you want. tell us NOW!

" things are happening for a reason. All I can tell you is that you should be ready" Setsuna said and disappeared.

"wait!" Minetta siad but Setsuna was long gone

" what did she mean?" Amelya asked

" maybe something terrible is going to happen and we should be ready" serenity said

" ya but what?" Lilita asked

" I'm not sure" serenity said

"serenity how come you didnt tell setsuna anything about your powers? havent anything stranged happened to you're powers? asked reylina

" no, theres nothing wrong with them" answered serenity avoiding reylina's eyes.

Reylina knew serenity was hiding something but decided not to ask.

" well then, let's go back" lilita said.

" you guys go ahead, theres something I need to do here" serenity said

Everyone looked at her and wondered what could she possibly need to do her, but decided to leave it alone. The girls left and went back to their duties.

serenity looked around the empty room, she can feel them looking at her but they wouldnt reveal themselves.

" I know you are here; I can feel you, it would really help if you would tell us what you are hiding from us, espicially since evil began to rise again." serenity said, she waited for someone to say something but there was none.

" dont let the past repeat it self" someone said in a soft whisper.

serenity looked around her again but still she saw no one.

* * *

><p>"soon you will all pay for what you have done" replied an evil woman who was looking at the girls through her black crytstal, " I promise you, this night will be a night to remember!" said the evil woman and laughed.<p>

The evil women looked through her crystal and blew at it, dark smoke appeared and covered the black crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

In a room filled with nothing but darkness, there is no sense of time. Once it's entered it is impossible to find the way back, however the one who owns the room is the only person who can enter and can always find their way back. The room of unknown, that's what the owner called it, Setsuna. She walked inside, removed her dress to wear something she could be more comfortable in. When she finished putting on her long silky purple dress she walked to the center of the room, then darkness engulfed her and her body floated in the air.

"I know you are here; I can feel you, it would really help if you would tell us what you are hiding from us, espicially since evil began to rise again", as she recalled these words said by serenity, she thought ' so her powers are returning, and so is with the others, as well as their memories. so they will finally be able to know what happened years before they came to be who they are now'.

" i wonder what would have happened if I stopped them then from going down to earth" setsuna said to herslef, while her eyes were closed.

yes, that day set everything in motion. The day when the celestial goddesses met the earth gods.

FLASH BACK

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" setsuna yelled at the five girls. " where do you think you're going? you know it's forbiden even if you all were the great gods of heaven."

" don't worry, we wont be long" serenity said, she always dreamed of visiting earth.

" come on setsuna, we just want to take a look around the planet" minetta said in her cheerful voice

" it's okay, amelia and i will make sure nothing happens" reylina said with a smile.

amelia looked at setsuna and nodded.

Setsuna looked at the girls and saw how much they really wanted to go. Finally she sighed " fine, but you only have two hours,and make sure you don't get caught on earth" she said sternly.

"thank you!" the girls said at once. They turned around and jumped off the edge of the castle.

I hope they will be alright. Setsuna was about to go back into the castle when her eyes turned a light purple and the sign of pluto appeared on her forehead. The great goddess of time was having vision of the past.

in her visions she saw ten black figures, the first five spoke and said "my name is Serena, i'm Amy, i'm Raye, i'm Lita and i'm Mina

Then the other five said " my name is Darien, i'm Zoicite, i'm jadeite, i'm Malachite, and i'm Nephrite.

The five girls walked away, then one of the men asked will we meet again"

on girl with long hair turned around and giggled " we shall meet again. I promise"

With that the vision ended and setsuna's eyes turned back to dark purple. She fell on the floor gasping for air. her heart beating fast.

" What have i done, i should not have let them go to earth."

Setsuna stood up and with determination she said " they will never meet again, i will make sure of it to never happen".

Back to present

when Setsuna opened her eyes, tears fell down her face. She always blamed herself for what happened, because if she knew the truth then,if she knew about the girls true feelings she would never have done what she did. and that was telling the council about serenity's pregnancy.

A long time ago, the girls fell in love with the earth gods, but one of the girls wanted a man she could never have for he belonged to her best friend. But she couldn't control herself when she learned of her friend's pregnancy, jealousy consumed her and drove her to betray her one and only friend.

Setsuna knows that in order for evil to be defeated the girls once again have to decend to earth again. There they will find their true selves, and this time " i swear i will protect you"


	4. Chapter 4

Night was approaching, indicating it was time to get ready for bed. The sky turned from bright red to pitch black, leaving stars to brighten the black sky. On the west side of the castle were five bedrooms, each belonging to the goddesses. The room on the far left facing the lake is Amelia's room.

Amelia sat on the bed and reached for her book which was laying on the nigh table. She removed the covers to sit down or more like to lie down to read her book; her room was painted in all kinds of shades of blue. Amelia loved reading books, she could read on and on for hours and wouldn't get tired, so in her room she has a book case filled with books. But there is one book that she loved to read its called 'freedom on the ocean' (i just made up the book :P) she never knew why she loved the book, but she always loved to read it, especially when she is sitting in front of the lake.

After reading the book for fifteen minutes she went and stood in front of her window and looked at the lake, the lake always made her feel calm. While staring at the lake she thought about what happened earlier in the court room. She couldn't forget the look Setsuna gave her when she told her about the when she saw the man's reflection in the lake.

" I wonder who he could be?" Amelia said in a quiet voice. " could i have really met you somewhere? but where, and why cant i remember you?" she wanted to ask Setsuna but she knew that she would never tell her the truth. Amelia sighed and with a final look at the lake she went to her night table and turned off the lamp then, she went to her bed, lied down and pulled the cover over her and closed her eyes. Then something unexpected happened, a dark smoke appeared in her room out of no where, but Amelya was already sleeping. The smoke traveled up the bed and over her body, then it went inside Amelia's mouth which was partially open; Amelia began to stir and whimper in her sleep.

All of a sudden a dark and evil laugh could be heared out in the night.

" Tonight is the night were you all will pay" said an evil voice which clearly belonged to a woman, and this woman was standing outside amelia's window looking at her with vengeance in her eyes. As fast as the woman appeared she vanished into thin air; the same thing was happening to the rest of the other three gods. That night they all dreamed of their freedom, freedom to live their life however they wanted to. Then the same voice that spoke earlier talked to them in their sleep, telling them that there is a way to obtain the life they wanted, but there is something they must do. The girls were easily manipulated, for their desire was too strong to be denied. And sooner than later they will come to regret their decision.

As the gods slept and the rest of the world,they were unaware of what was happening in the heavens. This night will mark the destruction of everything they hold dear to them and that the world is at stake.

* * *

><p>Serenity who was already fast asleep woke up to the strange sounds coming from the outside in the court yard; it sounded like they were under attack, but that was impossible, because the war of the gods have long gone. She decided to check it out, she grabbed her dress and quickly put it on and left her room, as she was getting closer to the gate she heard something strange, " quickly get every single soldier out here right now" the general said. Serenity couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door and when she did she was presented with a sight that would be imprinted in her mind forever.<p>

There on the courtyard or which now more looked like a battlefield; Amelia, Reylina, Lilita and Minetta were attacking the soldiers and killing them, energy blasts were thrown back and forth some hitting the walls of the castle causing it to shatter and fall into bits of little pieces. Then Amelia saw serenity, " there she is, kill her!" Amelia yelled and lunged forward at serenity, but a soldier blocked the attack protecting Serenity. Serenity could not believe what just happened, Amelia tired to kill her, but why?

"Serenity, in order for us to live freely you MUST DIE!" Reylina shouted at serenity, Reylina's eyes were filled with hatred and they were directed at serenity who seemed to be frozen in her spot. Then somehow she forced her self to speak, " Reylina, everyone what is going on, why are you doing this?" serenity yelled at them.

" we finally found the answer, it's you, you are the one standing in the way of our happiness" Minetta said.

" you can't control us anymore" Lilita said.

She can't believe this, what are they talking about, how can I be standing in the way of their happiness and what did Lilita mean by controlling them. Her questions were soon answered, " i told you that one day you will pay, finally this day has come" the evil woman said. There infront of Serenity a woman appeared, she was wearing a black dress that hugged her figure, the dress was flowing freely around the woman who was floating in the air.

" who are you?" Serenity asked her.

" My goodness, you really don't remember me? how unfortunate, my name is beryl and i was the one who destroyed your future the same way you have ruined my life" Beyrl said with venem, her eyes were so cold and evil.

" what are you talking about? I don't know you" serenity said confused.

" so i see, looks like they werent liying when they said that they will take away your memories" beryl said amazed.

Serenity didnt know what to say, but she knew who she was talking about, she knew who took away here memories, but she didnt know why?

" what do you want?" Serenity asked, already knowing answer.

" I want what i always have wanted, your DEATH" beryl said with a snarled at Serenity, " now girls do it.'

Amelia and the girls combined their powers and hurled it at serenity, right before it hit her, serenity was able to dodge it.

" please everyone wake up, cant you see she is lying" serenity pleaded to the girls, but they didnt listen and kept attacking her.

Lilita ran towards serenity with a sword in her hand ready to attack, serenity didnt know what to do, should she attack and defend herslef or find a way to bring them back to their senses, but she knew no matter what she won't get through to them, so she decided to attack. She looked for a sword and saw one laying down beside her, she quickly grabbed it and blocked the attack. While she was fighting with Lilita, Minetta shot a beam of light form her index finger at serenity, serenity sensed the attack but she was too late and was hit. Serenity screamed as the attack burned her back through her dress, she fell to the ground breathing hard. Amelia saw her chance and threw her attack which materialized into icicles, serenity forced her body to move and rolled to the right dodging the attack but one of the icicle was able to pierce her in her thigh, serenity screamed louder than the first time, then she used her sword to stand up, by then she was tired, her body was drained of energy. When Lilita attacked again she turned around to block it again, but before she did she gasped, her eyes were wide, her hands were shaking, then the sword which was in her hand fell to the ground and she dropped on her knees and fell on her back. Lilita held off her attack and stood still and looked down at serenity, she saw how the blood trickled from mouth down to her chin and dropped on the ground, her breathing became shallow and became harder for her to breathe. Serenity felt something wet underneath her and she didnt know what it was, she slowly moved her hand trying to feel the wetness, she with her hand at her side, she felt how her hand getting drenched with whatever was making her dress wet. She lifted her hands up and saw it was blood, She looked up and saw Reylina with a sword in her hand, the sword was covered in blood, her blood. When serenity was busy blocking Lilita's attack Reylina stabbed serenity in her side with the sword. Sereinty saw Reylina's cold face with no emotion evident in her eyes, but then why were her tears falling down her cheeks. Serenity opened her mouth to speak but couldnt say anything, it was too painful; however she was able to say a few words, " r-rreylina...I'm so s-sorry" Sereinty said in short breath, she wanted to look at the other grils and talk to them but her eyelids felt heavy, she couldnt keep them open. With a final look at her friend, darkness consumed her, holding her prisoner forever.

Beyrl saw what happned, she couldnt belive it, the moon goddess has been killed, finally she got her revenge. Beyrl laughed out loud, " i did it, shes finally dead" then a sound which resembled like a horn could be heard, Beryl decided it was time to leave and start the second part of her plan. Beryl walked to the edge of the castle and jumped, as she was falling she turned to purple smoke and headed into the direction of the planet earth.

* * *

><p>Tell how do you like the story so far and what are your thoughts! :D<p> 


	5. Author's note!

**Hey**!

I know I was supposed to post a new chapter on December 19 and I was planning to finish the story by then but, wasn't sure where to go with the story and I realized I need to gather information about a few things. So, hopefully I will start writing the new chapter sometime this week or the next** :)**

annnddd i would appreciate if you tell me how the story is so far and what are your thoughts!** :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Court Room**

In the middle of court room Amelia, Reylina, Lilita and Minetta were standing quietly and in shock waiting for their judgement. None of them could believe what happened this night. The girls couldn't remember anything or what might have caused them to attack and kill their friend, to them this whole thing could be a nightmare, one they would want to wake up from. Unfortunately, it is no nightmare but a sad reality.

" How could we do this? how come we don't remember anything after we went to bed? How could we kill her?" Minetta said as her tears were streaming down her face, she turned to look at Lilita and saw her whole body shaking, eyes closed with tears flowing and hands clenched at her side. She couldn't say anything, how could she, what could possible fix what happened and undo what has been done.

" She's dead...Serenity...she...we...we killed her!" Amelia kept repeating to her self, for some reason she couldn't cry, no that would be against her nature; after all she is the ice goddess. To not cry for your own friends death, that truly is sad, but for once in her life she wished she could cry.

Reylina was the worst of them all, even though she said nothing and wouldn't cry, you could see how broken she is by the look in her eyes. Her eyes were so distant starring at nothing but the images that were replaying in her mind. She would never forget the look on Serenity's face, or the feeling of her blade struck her friend.

Finally, the Councillor s came, they were ready to pass their punishment to those who have broken the sacred rules. The girls couldn't see their faces since they appeared as dark figures. The first to speak was and old man.

" We are here to see those who have broke the most important rule if all, which is to never betray the mistress of the silver crystal for that will bring great destruction to the heavens. First, Goddess of ice Amelya, second, the goddess of fire Reylina, third, the Goddess of thunder Lililta, and finally the Goddess of light, Minetta, you all guilty of your treachery and crime against the moon goddess. Thereby, you all will be condemned to death."

The girls couldn't believe what they heard, they were going to die.

" Hold on, we may be responsible for serenity's death but it wasn't us...i mean we didn't know what were doing, for all we know an enemy could have controlling us. Let us investigate and catch the true criminal." Reylina finally spoke.

" None sense, you know really well that the enemy cannot enter the sacred kingdom. We will not change the verdict." the old man said in outrage

Then a white bright light appeared blinding everyone in the room forcing them to close their eyes. When the light disappeared three figures were standing in front of the girls. The three strangers were females, they had long white hair, grey eyes and they seemed to be wearing some sort of a tight suit which was white.

" I cant believe it, what are you doing her, what business do you have here? shouted the old man. He knew who they are, but he couldn't understand why they have come. It was said they only appear if fate itself were to be changed, and that's who they are, the fates. All of the Councillor's were surprised and worried of what their appearance could mean

" We are known as the fates. We are the ones who posses the power to decide a man's destiny. May it be good or evil, the first said, I'm Spinner, the one who spins the thread of life."

" I'm Lachesis, the measurer, the one who chooses the lot in life one will have and measures how long it is to be."

"And I'm Atropos, the one who cannot be turned, who at death with her shears cuts the thread if life"

" We have long existed way before the gods. We do not only have the power to change a man's destiny, but also the fate of the gods as well." Spinner said.

" So what you're saying is that your here to kill us." Amelya said with no emotion.

"The fates looked at her, " no we are not her to kill you, if we did then there wont be anyone as strong as you four to stop the great evil from destroying the earth" Atropos said.

" What are you saying, the only evil here are those girls." the old man said pointing at the girls with disgust evident in his eyes.

" you are mistaken, the goddesses were controlled by a great evil and now this evil began to take over the planet." said Lachesis.

" We came to tell you that in order for the prophecy to come true you must change the verdict." Spinner said.

" What prophecy? the on you speak of is nothing but lies, besides it cannot come true since they too have disappeared" the man said.

The fates looked at him and smiled, " no they are not. They have been sleeping for a long time, its time for them to awaken, but the verdict must change inorder for them to awaken." Spinner said.

The old man couldn't believe what hes hearing, if what they were saying is true then they too may be at danger. The old man looked at the girls and sighed, " alright i will changed the verdict, but what should i do. Are they still to be punished?" asked the old man confused.

" We cannot tell you the answer, its up to you." Lachesis said

" Our time is finished here, we must leave." Atropos said, then the three of them disappeared together.

None of them knew what to do, what will happen to the girls and what will the Councillor decide.

" If what they say is true then i guess you cannot die, but you will still be punished and so this is what i have decided. You four are still guilty to us no matter what the fates say, but we will give you a chance to redeem yourself. We will send you down to earth, but your powers will stripped, your bodies will be nothing but empty vessels, your spirt will wonder the earth not knowing who or what they are. The four of you will be cast to sleep and be separated, which means each of your body will be at a different location." The old man explained, yet he is not sure if his decision was the right one.

"What? you hear what they said, without us the earth does not stand a chance. How could we fight the enemy if our power are taken away and become nothing but empty bodies." Minetta said

" Do not worry, when they wake up they will be able to restore your powers." The man said

" who?" Reylina asked

" you will find out soon enough, he said, now let us begin" he walked over to the girls, stretched his hand out in front of him and said " Goddess of ice, fire,thunder and light you will be stripped of your powers. Celestial powers, if you once again deem worthy of the Celestial Gods then they shall posses your powers." he then opened a vortex and shoved the girls toward it.

" No wait, whats going to happen to us" Lilita panicked but he wouldn't answer her and so the four goddesses disappeared in the vortex.

The old man took a deep breath and called upon Setsuna.

" you called Charles" Setsuna said as she materialized in front of Charles.

" I believe you already know what happened, so I want you to remove the spell that has been cast over the earth gods." Charles told her.

" Are you sure?" Setsuna asked, she knows how much he hated the earth gods.

" Yes, but do not tell them anything of what has happened only that they must search for the girls and help them." Charles said.

" As you wish." Setsuna said, using her staff she opened a vortex and walked through it.

**On Earth**

It was night, the humans were sleeping and so they couldn't see how the sky lit in four different colors, each in different direction. The humans were not prepared for what was going to happen. Their prophecy has come true.

* * *

><p>Finally done!<p>

Right now I'm not sure if I should continue with the story. Wether I continue or not will depend on the reviews I receive.

Hope you like it! :)


End file.
